


A Winter's Beta

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, alpha!angelica, alpha!lafayette, beta!burr, beta!eliza, beta!mulligan, burr and hamilton are fuck bois, hamilton is literally a slut and he knows it, mulligan and angelica are the worlds best wingmen tbh, omega!hamilton, omega!laurens, ot5 the soldier boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uh u kno more abo!hamilton my personal fave. this time with more alpha lafayette flirting with omegas laurens and hamilton.<br/>--</p><p>“I hear the pretty kitty looks just like our dear Hamilton,” Lafayette mused, easily coming in between the two omegas so he could walk in the middle with his arms around them both. </p><p>“I hear it howls at night like he does too,” Mulligan added, smirking when Hamilton groaned. </p><p>“Oh! I can confirm he absolutely screams in bed” Lafayette cheered. </p><p>“Which one, the cat or Alex?” Burr asked mockingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter's Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Questions on what ABO is go to the series notes. 
> 
> thanks for keeping up w me so far. I have fun writing these things. 
> 
> cue fuck bois ot5 as Hamilton hooks up w Eliza.

“Look at us, Hamilton. We’re going to a rich person’s ball.” Laurens beamed as Hamilton fussed with the buttons on his uniform. Hamilton’s warm laugh filled the cold room, finally dropping his hands from his coat once he was pleased with how Laurens looked.

“I came from nothing with rags, now I’m as presentable as Lafayette.” Hamilton grinned, brushing his nose against Laurens' cheek. The referenced alpha laughed with them, giving a throw away line that his own beauty is hardly worth comparing to someone as stunning as Hamilton. 

Burr leaned against the wall, smiling fondly as the two omegas finished getting dressed. Truthfully, he was just as surprised by the whole ordeal. All five men were together in a friendly setting as they all chattered excitably about the ball. And the bitter cold seeping in all around them was nice in response to their stuffy uniforms. 

“I hope I can steal a dance before you flaunter around all the pretty ladies,” Laurens teased as he intertwined his and Hamilton’s arms together. 

“Oh you know Alexander. Martha Washington named her tomcat after him,” Burr added, moving away from the wall as the five began to walk out and brave the chilly air, walking subconsciously closer to keep warm. 

Hamilton huffed, turning his face against Lauren’s shoulder, shielding himself from the wind. “I hate that cat.” 

The group erupted in fond laughter as Hamilton fumed about the Washingtons’ family pet. 

“I hear the pretty kitty looks just like our dear Hamilton,” Lafayette mused, easily coming in between the two omegas so he could walk in the middle with his arms around them both. 

“I hear it howls at night like he does too,” Mulligan added, smirking when Hamilton groaned. 

“Oh! I can confirm he absolutely screams in bed” Lafayette cheered. 

“Which one, the cat or Alex?” Burr asked mockingly as the Frenchmen scowled at him. Before Lafayette could say anything on the matter, Hamilton wiggled free and began to walk closer to Burr. Clearly getting annoyed by his fellow soldiers’ teasing about the fat, horny, and crude cat. 

“Awh, Alex!” Laurens whined, but Hamilton huffed, turning his nose up at the other three. Laurens didn’t look too put off by the fact his nesting mate left. He was happy to walk with Lafayette, leaving Burr and Hamilton a little bit ahead of the group. 

“I hear that the Schuyler sisters are going to be at the ball,” Burr started, glancing at Hamilton as he rubbed his hands together and blew on them for warmth. The omega looked up, arching an eyebrow. 

“The Schuyler sisters?” 

“Oh yes, their daddy’s rich, sir. You snag one, you’re set for life. And the best part?” Burr hummed, turning to face everyone. All eyes were on him, waiting anxiously for the beta to continue. “They’re the trifecta of statuses: an alpha, beta, and omega set of sisters. One to fancy any man’s tastes. But only if you can manage to marry one.” 

Hamilton’s face lit up as he smirked confidently. “Is it a question of ‘if’, Burr, or which one?” 

Burr let out a delighted laugh at the prospect of a new game for the evening. After all, he had his eyes set for the oldest Alpha sister. Her mind was brilliant and she was fierce; truly someone his parents would have been proud to see him take home. 

\--

As promised, Laurens did snag a dance with Hamilton. With lively music and eye candy all about, the two flirty omegas were having a blast. 

“Ah, as much as I love seeing you two dance, can I borrow our dear Laurens for the next song?” Lafayette asked, holding his hand out for the omega to take. Laurens sent a wink to Hamilton and was soon waltzing away with the French alpha. 

Hamilton laughed, watching fondly at the two before he wandered off to get a drink, joining Mulligan’s side for a glass of wine. 

“Enjoying yourself, Hamilton?” 

“Of course, sir. I don’t think I’ve had this much fun in ages,” Hamilton responded, all smiles and red-faced as he bumped their glasses together in a cheers. After finishing the rest of his drink, he set the glass down on the table.

“Well look alive, you have company,” Mulligan teased, turning the omega around to face the approaching woman. She had a determination in her eyes and instantly Hamilton felt his knees weaken. The beta laughed as he nudged him forward, and as Hamilton turned his head to make a comment, Mulligan was gone in the crowd. 

“Excuse me, sir. I couldn’t help but notice you over here,” the woman remarked. Hamilton took a second to collect himself before he offered his hand to her. She didn’t hesitate to scent his wrist, having misunderstood his attempt to dance with her.

“Hi.” Hamilton greeted her with a dreamy smile, drowning in the scent of a powerful alpha so close. The woman’s smile turned from flirty to utter adoration. 

She seemed to just stare, before catching herself with an awkward small laugh, “My name’s Angelica Schuyler,” she murmured as she pulled him to the dance floor. 

“Alexander Hamilton,” he introduced as they twirled together to the beat of the music. He felt so dazed, blessed to be in the company of such a beautiful alpha. 

“You strike me as a woman who’s never been satisfied.” He might have been brash to judge, but he had a telling for these sorts of things. 

She looked amused, arching her eyebrow. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, sir. You forget yourself.” 

“You’re like me. I’ve never been satisfied.” They were both fully aware of the implications being made. The omega was practically daring the higher class alpha to make a move, to fulfill his needs and in turn, fulfill hers. 

But she wasn’t here for herself. That soon became quite clear to Hamilton as she casted a look over her shoulder to some figure unknown to him at the moment. 

“Is that right?” She finally responded, giving him a once over. The omega felt as if she was peering into his soul, her knowing eyes so analytic. 

“Yes. I’ve never been satisfied.” 

“Where’s your family from, Mister Hamilton?” Hamilton’s throat seized and he glanced down, fingers fidgeting against her own.

“That’s not important. But you know, there’s so much I haven’t done in this life?” He tried to change the subject, but it was too late. Angelica looked at him like she knew every dirty little secret about him. So he instead tilted his chin up, showing off his throat to the alpha. 

He was a flirt, knew how to play to his endotype, and knew how to take advantage of others based on their type. Bragging rights with Burr were at stake if he could woo a Schuyler into bonding with him, and Angelica was falling for it with every twist and twirl of their dance. 

Until the song ended and she looked back to the mystery figure. 

Angelica started to direct him towards the other side of the room, putting her hand on his neck. She was obviously daring and stood above her gender, as alpha women didn’t usually grab omegas by their necks so openly in public. It was refreshing to see someone break social customs so smoothly in the way she did. 

He preened from it, drunk on the attention before common sense caught up with him. “Where are you taking me?” 

“I’m about to change your life,” she declared, and Hamilton chuckled.

“Then by all means, lead the way.”

When she pulled him in front of an equally pretty girl, her scent that of a beta’s, Hamilton began to piece together the problem. The alpha was acting as a wingman for her friend. He hid the disappointment from his face as he looked between the two ladies, realizing the alpha didn’t want him for herself at all.

“This is Alexander,” Angelica introduced, a forced smile on her lips as the beta girl shyly laughed, bowing to the omega. 

“Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Hamilton narrowed his eyes, an amused laugh bubbling out of him as he looked back to Angelica again. 

“Schuyler?” He questioned, looking to Angelica.

“My sister.” 

Hamilton turned back to the beta, seeing the way her eyes followed his every move with a helplessness that made him pity her. 

She tried to lighten the new found tension in the room by greeting Hamilton again. “Thank you for all your service.” 

“If it takes a war for us to have met, then, it will have been worth it,” he said, taking Eliza’s hand as to press against his lips. As he scented her, he picked up on the traces of her sister’s alpha scent. They must be very close, he thought to himself, almost bitterly. 

“I’ll leave you to it then!” Angelica fled the scene, after giving her sister a reassuring smile.

“Wow, I’m so sorry if my sister offended you in any way to get you to come over here. I didn’t expect her to go find you.” Eliza laughed, fidgeting nervously by playing with her sleeve. The omega grabbed her hands and pulled her along to the dance floor to ease her anxiety. 

“No, not at all, miss, in fact she has done me quite the favor for showing me someone as beautiful as yourself.” 

When the song ended, Hamilton found he didn’t dislike Eliza. In fact, she was just as sharp as her sister, and very passionate about the things she loved. 

He excused himself to Burr’s side at the end of the night, after having spent the rest of the dance by Eliza’s side. 

Burr looked to him expectantly for a recount of his night, giving him a short, “had fun, I presume?” when he got a wiff of Hamilton’s coat. 

The omega’s response was to grin smugly, walking along the snowy path on their way back to their quarters with a bounce to his step. 

“The beta.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Eliza Schuyler. I plan to write to her tomorrow. I believe she plans to do the same, after all, she asked for my mailing address.” 

Burr folded his arms, looking at Hamilton with disbelief. 

“I fancy the alpha, but Eliza, she has a very kind smile.” Hamilton went on, and Burr just couldn’t believe he actually did it. He snagged a sister. What couldn’t this kid do?

**Author's Note:**

> lol pls comment on my fics uwu  
> pyrogavinofree on tumblr  
> and also i take requests if they're reasonable kisses xoxox


End file.
